


Steamy Shower Sucking Slytherins

by Rav3n_Owl



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3n_Owl/pseuds/Rav3n_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco catches Greg wanking off in the boy's showers. DM/GG VERY MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy Shower Sucking Slytherins

Greg was in the shower in the Slytherin boys bathroom. Draco and Crabbe were out at the Room of Requirement as Draco worked on whatever it was he spent hours in the room working on. Greg had started to admire Draco, how he walked, how he talked, his muscles. Greg had always looked up to Draco as his boss, but lately he wanted Draco to dominate him another way.

Thinking of Draco, Greg started to get hard. He was thankful all the other boys were out and he was all alone. He ran his hand down to his semi-hard shaft and began to stroke it, in long strokes thinking of Draco's hand replacing his own. He began to move his hand faster up and down his cock, becoming more and more erect.

He groaned slightly as his thumb rubbed over the head of his cock, gathering the small bit of precum that was already there. He spread it over the tip of his cock and continued to stroke. His movements became faster as he imagined Draco, on his knees before Greg, sucking his cock. Greg began to moan Draco's name as he stroked faster and harder, his hand sliding up and down his thick, long cock. The water was making his cock slippery so he had to grip tighter and it gave the illusion that his cock really was in Draco's mouth.

Greg was so close to cumming and had just moaned Draco's name loudly when the door to the bathroom flew open. Greg was caught by whoever had walked in and he quickly tore his hand away from his rock-hard erection, not that it mattered. When he looked up, he saw Draco standing in the doorway, mouth hanging open. Greg blushed bright red, almost the colour of the Weasal's hair.

"D- Draco." Greg stammered and tried to hide his erection. It was hard considering how long he was, but he still tried.

Draco snapped his mouth closed and moved into the bathroom slightly. Since when had Goyle gotten so buff? Draco's eyes moved up and down Goyle's torso and then moved down to where his hands were failing miserably to hide his cock. Draco's mouth went dry at the sight of Goyle's cock and he unconsciously licked his lips. When Greg saw this he let his hands come away from his, if it was possible, harder cock. He walked towards Draco, his erect shaft bobbing as he walked and Draco's eyes never left it until Greg was right in front of him.

"Draco? Was there something you needed?" Greg asked, his voice husky.

Draco lifted his head, eyes glazed in lust and stared at Greg seeing him properly for the first time. Draco drank in the almost black eyes, the chiseled chin, the cheekbones that stood out, the hair that was still dripping from the shower. He shook his head, trying to shake off the daze he was in. "Yeah, there was something I needed." Draco said, noticing how his own voice had become rather deep and husky. "You." He muttered before grasping Greg's chin in his hand and smashing his lips against the other boy's.

Draco kissed Greg harshly, working his tongue inbetween Greg's lips and massaging the boy's tongue. Draco groaned when he tasted the other boy, Greg tasted delicious. He slid his hand down Greg's spine, feeling his muscles tense and relax under his touch and then he cupped the boy's bare ass. Squeezing it gently he pulled the other boy into his body, rubbing his clothed erection against Greg's.

Greg didn't hesitate to give as good as he was receiving. He pushed his hips up against Draco's hard, moaning as their erections rubbed against one another. He moved his hands into Draco's hair, gripping the blonde locks and pulling on them. His tongue rubbed against Draco's and they battled for dominance for a few minutes before Greg gave in. One of Greg's hands moved down Draco's body and slipped inside of his trousers. Draco had decided to go pants-free today so Greg had easy access to his delicious thick cock.

He began to stroke Draco's cock, making him harder than before and also working out how big he was. Thicker than himself, but around the same size. Greg stroked hard, but slowly. He wanted Draco to get pleasure from this, and not have it as a quick shag.

Greg pulled away from the kiss and dropped to the ground in front of Draco. Looking up at Draco, he saw that the boy's eyes were wild with lust and he chuckled to himself as he unbuttoned his pants. Sliding Draco's hard shaft out of his pants, Greg kissed the tip of it before sliding Draco's pants down his legs. When Draco had stepped out of them, Greg smirked and began to lick the top of his cock, spreading his lips around it, sucking hard and flicking his tongue everywhere. Greg began to lower his mouth on Draco's cock, sucking harder and rolling his tongue around Draco's cock. Draco began to buck his hips as the tight, wet warmth engulfed his hardness, thrusting his cock deeper into Greg's mouth.

Greg moaned around Draco's cock and the vibrations made Draco moan so Greg did it over and over. Draco kept bucking his hips and reached down, wrapping his fingers in Greg's hair before moving his hips back and forth, fucking Greg's mouth. Draco couldn't stop moaning and he began thrusting roughly into Greg's mouth. He knew he was getting close to cumming so he pulled his cock away from the boy and looked down at him.

"Get up, turn around facing the wall and bend over." Draco commanded him and Greg instantly obeyed.

When Greg was facing the wall, bent over, Draco admired his firm ass. "You're really fit Greg. I bet you'd love to have my cock fucking your ass wouldn't you?" He said huskily and walked forwards to slap his ass gently.

Draco quickly got out of his top and stood naked behind Greg, stroking his cock slowly and using his wand to spell the door shut. He also used a lubricating charm on his cock that his father had taught him years ago, and a stretching spell on Greg's ass to get him ready for Draco's thick cock.

"Are you ready big boy?" Draco chuckled and spread Greg's cheeks wide before slamming his cock into his ass deeply. Greg screamed out in pleasure mixed in pain, but Draco didn't let up. He kept fucking Greg's tight ass hard and fast, moaning and grunting in pleasure as his dick was squeezed by the tight hole. He put his hands on Greg's hips, and began to pound him harder, fucking him deeper so his hips were slapping against the other boys ass hard.

Greg was moaning and screaming Draco's name and obscenities. His ass was clenching around Draco's cock and he could feel pre-cum falling from his rock-hard dick. Greg thrust his hips back in time with Draco's thrusts, driving him deeper and deeper. Draco was fucking Greg as hard as he could and as fast as he could, sweat pouring down his back and down his chest. The golden curls surrounding his delicious cock were soaked in sweat and he had to keep getting a tighter grip on Greg's hips as the other boy was sweating profoundly too.

Draco slipped a hand under Greg and began to stroke his cock in time with thrusting and Greg began to chant Draco's name over and over again. Draco smirked and went even harder, squeezing Greg's cock and using his pre-cum as a lube to slide his hand up and down.

Greg let out a final scream of "Fuck yes Draco!" and came, his cum splattering over the wall in front of him and over Draco's hand while his ass squeezed around Draco's cock, making the tightness become almost unbearable. Draco shuddered as the boy came onto his hand and his ass squeezed tightly. Hearing Greg's scream was what pushed Draco over the edge and with a cry out of "Fuck Greg!" Draco came in the other boy’s ass, his cum pouring from his cock and filling the boy up quickly. He continued to thrust his hips gently until he was entirely spent and then he pulled out of Greg, watching as his cum ran down the back of the other boy's thighs.

Smirking lightly, Draco turned the other boy around and kissed him gently, passionately. When they pulled apart, they were both gasping for air and Draco's hand was still covered in Greg's cum. He smirked and winked at Greg before lifting his hand and licking all of the cum off it, moaning at Greg's taste.

"You really are delicious Greg." Draco moaned and licked his hand until it was only covered in his saliva. He grabbed his wand and spelled himself clean. He walked to the nearest shower and turned it on, hopping under it and beginning to wash himself, Greg looking on. 

"Come and join me Greg." Draco said, and held out his hand to the other boy.

Greg took Draco's hand and let himself be pulled under the shower, kissing Draco again.


End file.
